Storm Disciple: The Way of Stone
Information The Way of Stone is the first step on the Path of Storm and involves learning about the strength and brittleness of stone. Quest Text Essiel tells you, Essiel welcomes , young Initiate. Essiel wishes to thank for choosing the Path of Storm as that one's chosen discipline. Already Essiel can feel the power emanating from that one's fists and feet. has chosen wisely! Essiel tells you, Consider this to be a part of the journey to becoming one with the elements and using martial skills to defeat those that wish to destroy the world. Know this - only these one's, the Disciples of Storm, and the brothers and sisters of the Druidic Order, can truly save this world from the Withered Aegis! Essiel tells you, But Essiel disgresses - is young yet, and these words mean little to now. Later, perhaps, but not at this time. Let Essiel begin the lesson now. Essiel tells you, The Order of the Storm uses the power of Nature to imbue body and mind. It is through this process that Disciples gain the power to defeat one's enemies. Know this - Power alone cannot win all battles. To rush headlong into battle, as others do, is fool-hardly and the unquestionable path to defeat. There is an old Elven axiom; To defeat one's enemy, one must first know one's enemy. So, as Essiel did long ago, so shall begin at the beginning, Young Initiate. And soon, power will follow. Essiel tells you, The Way of Stone is the tale of the Ages. Stone does not bend and break as a tree in a gale. Nor does it melt as ice under the summer sun. Stoicly, it endures fire, but is not engulfed. But for all its strength and power, the gentle rain falls onto stone and over many years it is turned to dust. This, then, is 's task - Find creatures of Stone on the mainland and defeat them in battle. It will not be easy for stone is strong and unyielding, but remember the lesson of the rain; Little by little, over time, the rain defeated the stone. Now go, fight the stone, and return to Essiel when is victorious. Essiel tells you, By the Storm! If had any more bruises Essiel might confuse that one for a pumpkin, 's face is so lumpy! But has learned well, Young Initiate. Rock cannot be fought directly - one must avoid the onslaught, then strike carefully at the weak points. As the rain defeated the stone, too must chip away at one's enemy like an artist until there is nothing left but dust. Well done, . Steps # Listen to Essiel # Defeat ten (10) golems of stone (any type of golem on the mainland will work, it doesnt need to be stone) #: Note that "Mainland" in this case refers to Aradoth, not Lesser Aradoth. #Return to Essiel in Sslanis with word of your victory Rewards Category:Quests